


Carnival of Days

by CagedNightingale



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Gen, Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020, Troubled Blood Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:26:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26745853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CagedNightingale/pseuds/CagedNightingale
Summary: One drabble a day for the Challenge of #striketober2020by https://robinlestrange.tumblr.com/ and https://lulacat3.tumblr.com/Some of them are going to be connected to each other; but can be read as single snippet "in the lives of" our favourite group of people. All of them are set post Troubled Blood, so possible spoilers in case you haven't finished (or read) the book yet.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 123
Kudos: 87
Collections: Striketober | Cormoran Strike Fictober 2020





	1. Day 1: Prompt "Is that even possible?"

* * *

Robin loved her job, she really did, and she was good at it.  
_Maybe too good_ … a voice in her head suggested.  
“Is that even _possible?_ ” Barclay asked confused, he and Strike leaning over her to get a better look at the picture: their latest client entangled in a sex pose that appeared to be impossible. Strike was so close that she was basically breathing lavender and cigarettes.  
“Apparently” his voice was low and sexy and Robin realized she was holding her breath.  
“Shouldn’t we at least try to be professional about this?” she asked.  
“Nope” “Nah” the men piped.

* * *


	2. Day 2: Prompt “Want some company?”

* * *

“Want some company?” the words had slipped from his lips before his brain registered anything.  
Her playful smile was worth everything he just got himself into.  
“I’d love to, but...are you sure?” she asked half hopeful, half amused and there was no way he would back out, now.  
“Yeah, it's free cake, isn’t it?” he tried to underplay it, his passion for food was known and the perfect excuse to spend the afternoon with her.  
“Cake tasting for my niece's second birthday party, but yes. Free cake” she laughed and hooked her arm with his.  
 _Yes. so worth it._

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of business around children events, so why not a fancy bakery that offers cake tasting, like it happens for weddings?  
> Maybe it's out there, but I loved the idea :D (also, here's a free business plan for you!)


	3. Day 3: "It sounded better in my head"

* * *

Strike sat on his bed, phone wedged between his cheek and shoulder, his hands massaging the cream on his stump.  
Robin at the other end of the line was adjusting the rota.  
It was silly to talk on the phone, she was just downstairs, but he needed a shower and she wanted to get the adjustment made before leaving the office.  
“So maybe I could do you?” she said.  
Strike felt a sudden jolt of electricity and a pull in his privates.  
“I mean...on the rota...It sounded better in my head” she laughed making him laugh as well.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm usually really good at double-entandres when they come out naturally in conversation, and of course, when I had to come up with one, my brain went blank.  
> In my native language (Italian) we use the verb "do" in mainstream slang with a sexual meaning, but I'm not sure if "to do somebody" is the same in English, let alone British English. I do know that "Do somenbody in" means "killing" but I probably heard it in some Australian Tv show, so I'm really confused. Any feedback you could give is super welcome. 
> 
> Either way, Cormoran got weird kinky thoughts, so I hope the drabble still works :D


	4. Day 4: Prompt "Where does it hurt?"

* * *

Robin kept her eyes shut while both Hutchins and Barclay lifted her up.  
“ON THE TABLE!” bellowed Strike following them.  
She felt the hard surface underneath her and opened her eyes.  
Strike was in front of her and was unstrapping her heels.   
“Where does it hurt?” he asked worried, both his hands warm and gentle around her ankle. His body language kept the guests of baby Grace Herbert’s party away and quiet.  
For a second, she felt breathless and not for the bad fall.  
Strike slided his hands around her calf: “Robin? where does it hurt?”   
“My ankle.” she whispered.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grass and high heels, we've all been there at least once.  
> Initially I thought about a baby christening, but didn't want to assume a religion for the Herberts. Also, I decided to call her "Grace" because she's a miracle baby :D


	5. Day 5: "Don't Move"

* * *

Strike had just thrown away a cigarette, when Robin pushed him against the tree, gluing herself to him.  
“Don’t move” she whispered “keep your head down”.  
He did so, feeling his body react immediately to Robin’s. Time stilled, he held his breath, heart quickening.  
When she finally stepped back her eyes looked so surprised, he was sure she had _felt him_ : “Don’t move!” she repeated and took a picture of him.  
“Paparazzi came this way, also you had a gorgeous butterfly in your hair” she said showing him the picture.  
“This is a keeper!” She had the brightest smile ever. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin changes Strike's contact picture on her phone to this one, seconds after this drabble. Also, the butterfly is a "Holly blue Butterfly"


	6. Day 6: “Is it working?”

* * *

“Is it working?” Robin shouted from the partner’s office, her arm out of the window while she leaned precariously on the windowsill.  
“Yes!” called Strike from the outer office where him, Nick, Barclay and Hutchins were focused on the little tv she was fixing the antenna for:  
“Don’t move, please!”  
“I’m not staying like this for 90 minutes, Strike!” Robin called back and the detective leaned towards the office, his eyes travelling on her body laid against the window and the wall.  
He gulped. “I’ll bring you some tape” he got up, trying to remove weird images from his mind.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strike needs a better TV; his circle of friends is expanding and his old thing is not big enough for football nights.


	7. Day 7: "Is something bothering you?"

* * *

Robin had just finished typing the notes on her computer when the door opened and Strike and his nephew Jack entered.  
“Hello Jack” she greeted happily, then looked at her partner. “I’ve forgotten my wallet” he mumbled, shaking his head then looked at the child “I’ll just be a minute, okay?”  
Jack nodded but both Strike and Robin noted he wasn’t his usual happy self.  
Strike kneeled slowly and carefully to face the kid: “Is something bothering you?” he asked.  
Robin’s heart swelled. She could only imagine how hard it was for Strike to do that. _She was so fucked_.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea if people with the kind of prosthesis Strike has can even kneel, I just figured it would mean a lot, so I decided to go with it. Let's call it a 'poetic license' :D


	8. Day 8: “I’m scared.”

* * *

The full gravity of the situation hit Robin when she entered the hospital and saw Nick.  
Strike was next to him, his face showing the worry for Ilsa.   
When he saw Robin, Strike pushed from the wall telling Nick something, then reached her and they moved to the vending machines.  
“News?” she asked and her voice was shaking and trembling. He shook his head and Robin couldn’t help but cry: “I’m scared” she whispered, he took a step forward and hugged her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.  
“Me too” he whispered against her neck.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Day 4 - Delivering a Miracle baby is not an easy feat, but Ilsa is a badass!  
> Nick was not allowed inside YET for medical dramatic purposes, he'll be there when baby Grace comes, worry not!


	9. Day 9: "I have to do this"

* * *

Pure chaos.  
Underneath them: first responders, people and media seemed toys.  
Above them: Clarice Marker, famous designer, stood precariously on the roof, threatening to jump.   
Cormoran was so not okay with Robin going up to talk her down, but she was the only person Clarice admitted.  
He hoped the Police would stop it; they hadn't; they were attaching Robin to some flimsy security rope, instead.  
He despised this and she could read it on his face.  
“I have to do this, Cormoran” she was so close. Not kissing her, proved hard.   
“I know” he replied and watched as she climbed.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst! 
> 
> p.s. I havent' had much time to read and comment on the other works in this challenge yet, it's been a hell of a week! But I'm planning to read them all this weekend and can't wait <3 This makes October really fun


	10. Day 10: "Give me five minutes"

* * *

“Corm?” Ilsa’s voice over the phone was surprised, but happy “you alright?”.  
“Yeah, I was just wondering if you could help me with something?” Strike could feel the insecurity in his voice and wasn’t fond of it.  
“I’d be happy to”   
_Here we go…_ thought Strike bracing himself.  
“I wanted to invite Robin to dinner, to celebrate our partnership’s anniversary… but I have no idea about her favourite restaurants? So I thought, you know…” he could feel Ilsa’s excitement, through the phone.  
“Give me five minutes.” she said and hung up.   
Strike realized he was in a lot of trouble.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ilsa might have been my favourite character to write after Cormoran and Robin. Well... Lucy as well, to be honest, but she's coming up later on :D


	11. Day 11: “Is everything okay?” + “Don’t come in.”

* * *

Robin froze, stood up slowly looking down, and walked stiffly out of their office.  
Strike registered the movements, but thought nothing of it, until he realized ten minutes had passed. He headed towards the loo, and could hear soft swearing from inside.  
“Bollocks! Bollocks!” Robin repeated while moving frantically in the cramped space.  
“Robin?” he knocked “is everything okay?” silence followed. Strike started to worry.  
“Robin?” he called again, pushing the handle of the door, knowing it would be closed.  
“DON’T COME IN, PLEASE” she shrieked.  
“I’m not breaking down our bathroom door, unless absolutely necessary” he quipped amused “are you okay?” he heard a giant exhale in reply.  
“No! Period came earlier and I stained all my clothes, just bring me my phone, I’ll call Ilsa or Vanessa and ask them to bring me...”  
Cormoran stopped her “Don’t be silly, I can go get what you need, give me a list”.  
“Are you sure?” she asked, he imagined her wide eyes.  
“Of course, I’m an adult, I can tie my own shoes and I can go buy a box of pads, tampons or whatever”.  
“Pads” Robin said relieved “and I need black jeans size 12...and knickers…” Strike gulped.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are, in another situation we've all been in at some point in our lives :D Poor Robin!  
> I have this weird headcanon that she would use a reusable period product, but would prefer pads to tampons, maybe because I project too much of myself onto her :D  
> I was very excited to finally publish one of my three "doubles"; some prompts from this list were begging to go together. and this chapter has a follow up in Day 13  
> This also gave me the chance to pick three prompts to use twice and wrap up the month nicely :D I'm hoping you'll like it.  
> -  
> Unrelated but not so much: I tried Narciso, and it's a really good perfume, and also, I got to pick a rental car for my job, and one of the colors available was called "Blue Venetia"; I obviously had to pick it :D (wayy to much personal info, but I have nowhere elso to share these fun tidbits of my nerdy life)


	12. Day12: “Don’t flatter yourself” + “what’s in it for me?”

* * *

Fortunately, Strike stood out everywhere.  
She ducked in the crowd, making sure Lucas hadn't seen her and beelined towards him as fast as she could.  
Reaching Strike, she grabbed his arm leaning into him: “I need help” she whispered realizing with dismay that Lucas had already spotted her and was moving towards them “Lucas is coming, could you please pretend we’re” she stopped for a second, embarrassed, her heart racing “we’re together?” Strike hid his surprise behind a laugh “tormenting you, huh? I told you so..”  
Robin sighed “oh don’t flatter yourself, I was nice because he’s a paying client, but the job’s done...please”.  
Lucas was halfway towards them, Strike decided to tease her: “what’s in it for me?” he asked, pretending to ponder the deal over.  
“A very grateful partner, who might buy every round of Doom Bar next time we’re at the pub” she fretted.  
Strike wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple, a warning in his eyes for Lucas, who had just reached them.  
Message was clear: back off.  
Strike felt really bad he had just gotten free drinks out of Robin for something he had wanted to do since they met Lucas River Johns.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another double!  
> I might actually take this out again and expand it a little bit more. It also has a "prequel" further down the month.  
> -  
> My Paranoia makes me want to spend a couple of seconds specifying that 'of course women don't need to pretend to have somebody in their lives to shake off unwanted suitors/human pests', but this trope is really fun to write and I think Robin, along the way after all her trauma, has realized that sometimes, she just needs to pull an "I'm the Beauty, he's the Beast" move and 'use' Strike at her advantage, he doesn't really mind at all :D


	13. Day 13: "Who told you that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 11

* * *

He knew his sister had something on him, the moment he saw her.  
Her smile was cat-who-got-the-canary-like and she was buzzing. So much so that she didn’t even wait for the common-courtesy.  
“You bought tampons and knickers for Robin?” she asked excitedly.  
Strike was surprised “who told you that?” she was as victorious as he was confused “it was pads, and a pair of jeans and knickers...she needed them, why... is it a big deal?”  
Lucy's smile didn’t falter: “because it’s the pinnacle of domesticity, that’s why” she laughed and Strike was left wondering about domestic life with Robin.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy ships it as well, just like everybody else :D


	14. Day 14: “What are you smiling about?”

* * *

Robin woke up on the 23rd of November excited, she couldn’t wait to give Cormoran her Birthday presents.  
She had decided to wait until the working day was over, so they could have a bit of privacy, and had conspired with Pat, Barclay and Hutchins so that she and Strike would be in office by 5, and alone.  
When they met outside a suspect house, she kissed Strike’s cheek, wishing him happy birthday, a huge smile on her face.  
“What are you smiling about?” he asked amused, exhaling smoke out of his cigarette.  
“You’ll see.” she said, laughing a bit.

* * *


	15. Day 15: "I'll drive you there"

* * *

“I’m sorry, I thought you meant Calais Street... not Calais...France!” Strike’s surprised voice echoed through the office, Robin who had just arrived listened in confused, making tea.  
Cormoran was exasperated.  
“Are you aware this is going to raise our rates?” he clarified, a pause, then “very well.  
Text me the address” Robin sported an excited look which infected Strike into a smirk.  
“So… France?” she asked.  
“Yeah” he groaned, rubbing his temples, already imagining the miserable journey.  
Robin smiled brightly “I’ll drive you there. I’ve always wanted to go through the channel, I won’t lose this opportunity” she winked.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I Googled distances and Places. I regret nothing :D  
> Also, do you think it's a coincidence my Google Maps shows me the Guitar shop on Denmark Street as a "Point of Interest" ? XD


	16. Day 16: "Isn't this what you wanted?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Day 14

* * *

She knew she was being naughty, but a little teasing never hurt anybody, right?  
So she watched eagerly Strike open his birthday present, and unwrap a very maroon sweater probably too large even for him.  
Not that Robin had been observing his chest. She definitely _was not._  
His expression faltered, and Robin knew he was thinking she was better than that at gifts.  
“Isn’t this what you wanted?” she asked earnestly, and he took a beat before mumbling something incoherent that sounded like “it’s a nice sweater, thank you” Robin laughed and produced another gift: squared,smaller.  
“Happy Birthday, Cormoran”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering what the smaller gift is: it's a bracelet with an audio recorder in it, so he can record the impromptu confessions he always manages to get :D


	17. Day17: "Is this really necessary?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michelle makes a guest appeareance, and the Case with Lucas River John from Day 12 begins.

* * *

Strike was sitting in front of the changing room, slightly less uncomfortable than years prior when he entered Vashti, but not by much.  
There was something about standing outside a place where Robin was getting undressed that stirred feelings he wanted to keep buried.  
“Is this really necessary?” he called. Michelle’s head poked out of the curtain dividing him and a possibly naked Robin.  
“Yeah” the new contractor looked at him like he was crazy “the bloke’s a womanizer, and I’ve already approached him. Unless you wanna send Pat?”  
Robin’s laughter echoed brightly around him: “I’ll be fine, Cormoran...I promise”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I was supposed to publish the prompt "Don't lie to me" today, but I moved it back down the line, because it's closely interconnected with the all the other prompts coming up until the end of the month, so I felt it was better to put all the pieces of the puzzle together. Once we reach the 21st of October, each day is going to read like an only piece. I'm a bit nervous, I hope you'll like it :D


	18. Day 18: "Look Away"

* * *

He was late.  
She entered the room before him and was now frozen, in front of the atrocity Strike realized tardily was beyond the threshold.  
“Robin?” he called, moving between her and the corpse: “Robin, look away”.  
With a boldness he hadn’t felt since she was shipped a severed leg, Strike put his hands on her cheeks angling her head towards him “Look at me” he asked wanting her to concentrate:  
“Focus, you can do it, but it’s your decision”.  
Robin nodded voice trembling: “I’ll take a breather and come back”.  
Strike smiled, guiding her sweetly towards the fresh air.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I just will never be over the way he guided her away from the leg in the first episode of Lethal White. And I am blaming Tom Burke.


	19. Day 19: "Does this help?"

* * *

Tomorrow, Robin was going to blame the whiskey both she and Strike had consumed, but for now, she was enjoying this.  
Her partner was laying on his belly on their couch, his face _way too close_ to her breasts, while she leaned on him, her hands massaging away the kinks he had been quietly lamenting all day. His soft moans of pleasure as she moved her fingers on his shirt, were right-out arousing her.  
She spoke, mostly to distract herself from the sexual tension only she could feel:  
“Does this help?” she whispered, his “God, yes” made her blood boil.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual tension to start off Monday right :D


	20. Day 20: "Are you warm enough?"

* * *

Some days were doomed.  
Robin _thought_ she had been sensible in bringing a cardi along, she never trusted spring weather, plus she was supposed to be in the office, not surveilling.  
Currently though, she was trying not to shiver, while Strike smoked next to her. “Are you warm enough?” he asked.  
Before she could reply, he had shed his coat and put it on her. His scent and warmth surrounded her.  
As though it wasn’t sufficient, he wrapped one arm around her and brought her against his side.  
Robin closed her eyes, _why was she feeling she was finally home?_

* * *


	21. Day 21: "Don't lie to me"

* * *

_ Why is this always happening? _ she thought desperately while running in the hospital halls to find Lucy, Nick and Ilsa.  
When she finally found them, their looks were worse than she could imagine and suppressing a pained gasp was impossible.  
She gathered herself and walked towards them: “How is he?” she asked “don’t lie to me” her voice was a threat in itself, hard, warning.  
“They’re operating him” Nick said “we’ll know more as soon as John is done. He’s the best surgeon here, he’s in good hands” she nodded and hoped Nick was right.  
He just had to be.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, all the days will be connected to each other.  
> It all begins with a bullet.


	22. Day 22: "What time is it?"

* * *

Robin had vaguely registered her phone dying after Vanessa called to tell her they had apprehended the shooter.  
She had never thought she would feel like _this_.  
Not in a million years. She slided on the floor, her back against the wall, and smiled faintly at Ilsa when she sat next to her.  
There was no denying her feelings for him now, not even to herself.  
She took her phone out and realized it was off.  
“What time is it?” she asked her friend: “Half past two” Ilsa hugged her: “he’ll be out soon and he’ll be alright, I promise”.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cormoran is still in surgery and Robin is restless


	23. Day 23: “How long was I asleep?” + “You scared the shit out of me”

* * *

When he woke up, his first thought was he hated getting shot. Nick was next to him, adjusting a drip on his arm and smiled.  
Leaning his head to the left, Nick pointed at Robin, asleep on a hospital chair: “She’s knackered, hasn’t left your side since you came out of surgery” he winked and left them alone.  
Strike knew two things: he hated getting shot and Robin was… the thought was interrupted, because she stirred, waking up.  
Her eyes got watery the moment she realized he was awake: “How long was I asleep?” not waiting for a reply she moved immediately next to him.  
One hand in his hair, the other on his own, holding on tight. “You scared the shit out of me” she trembled leaning down to kiss his forehead “Never, ever do that again”.  
Strike laughed, wincing: “ouch” he mumbled then looked her in the eyes “please believe me when I say: getting shot has never been high on the list of things I love doing” his voice was coarse, but Robin took his humor as a good sign: “You getting shot is NOT on the list of things I love at all, so enough, yeah?”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double! and Strike is all better now <3


	24. Day 24: "Do you want me to stop?"

* * *

Recovery was terrible.   
Strike had to admit, though, the bullet had changed his relationship with Robin. It shoehorned them territories he always deemed dangerous, and he was terrified.  
Still, while she was slowly moving around his naked chest, undressing his wound to clean it and dress it again, he couldn’t help but feel it was natural, meant to be.   
She took the iodine and started to gently dab his stitches.  
He winced: “Do you want me to stop?” she asked worried. He shook his head “I’ve had worse, I promise, you’re extremely gentle” she smiled.   
He knew he was lost.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bullet that changed everything, also yes, I have a thing for upper bodies, apparently :D   
> -  
> Since I will be away tomorrow, I'll be posting two chapters today! :D


	25. Day25: "I can't reach it"

* * *

Strike knew there was no way he could solve this.  
The kitchen was too small to use a broom, and even if he could carefully kneel, there was no chance his big hand fit under the cupboard: “Robin? Could you come over here?”  
She walked in, puzzled. He pointed at the cupboard in front of him: “the bottle-opener” he mumbled embarrassed “I can’t reach it”   
Robin's giggle was perfect.  
She crouched down and carefully slid her small, manicured hand under the cupboard. Strike bit his lip, stopping his imagination from running wild.  
“Here” she winked, going back to her work.

* * *


	26. Day26: “Don’t freak out”

* * *

Cormoran entered his office to find both Nick and Ilsa behind his desk.  
Ilsa was rocking little Grace, Nick pointed at the chair his clients usually used. He raised an eyebrow, confused “What’s going on?”  
Ilsa smiled “Don’t freak out, we just want to talk” Cormoran sat down, even more confused “when have you ever seen me freak out?” he asked, but Nick laughed “oh, you will” he quipped amused “as soon as you hear what the topic is about”.  
Cormoran had a feeling he actually already knew.  
“We need to talk seriously about you and Robin, Corm” Ilsa declared.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an intervention. Which will continue tomorrow :D


	27. Day 27: "That doesn't count"

* * *

“I’ve seen you wanting to bite the head off that River bloke!” Nick looked at Cormoran, a smug smile on his lips. “That doesn’t count, he was harassing Robin!” Ilsa shushed him “if you wake up Grace, you’re rocking her back to sleep” she threatened. Cormoran relented and Nick continued “You were green with jealousy, Oggy. And we get the business and the worries you both have, we’re just saying that if you knuckleheads don’t sort it out, you’ll end up losing control, thumbling in bed together and then, there’s going to be real trouble” Ilsa nodded: “what he said”

* * *


	28. Day 28: "What did you want to talk to me about?"

* * *

Nick and Ilsa were right, he and Robin had something that was clearly more than friendship, and he knew he loved her.   
If he hadn't gone completely crazy, he had the feeling that maybe, maybe...she could reciprocate his feelings.   
Cormoran had never felt so nervous in his life. Not with Charlotte, not in the SIB.   
When Robin finally returned to the office, his stomach was rebelling against him, he just felt like throwing up.   
She sat down in front of him and smiled “What did you want to talk to me about?” he took a breath and jumped: “Us.”

* * *


	29. Day 29: "Do you want me to stop?" - Encore

* * *

From the second they kissed, control was lost.   
Clothes had been shed, her naked skin driving him crazy. All his senses were overwhelmed, and the more she held to him moaning sweetly, the more he spiraled down.   
He pushed her against the office wall, and proceeded to lick Narciso off her neck, while she trembled underneath him. One of his hands slid on her stomach and down into her knickers. Robin arched back, head hitting the wall. Cormoran paused: “Do you want me to stop?” he murmured.  
“God, no!” Robin whispered breathlessly, grasping his hand and pushing it against herself.

* * *


	30. Day 30: "I can't reach it" - Encore

* * *

They made love against the wall, then on their desk, then on his bed...twice. Robin had never been so satisfied and hungry in her life.   
“There's a box of biscuits in the cupboard” Strike murmured gently in her hair.   
She walked naked to the kitchen, only to realise he really meant _‘the ceiling’_. Her skeptic look made him frown.  
“What?”   
“I can’t reach it”   
He laughed and grabbed his crutch, getting right against her. Reached up and grabbed the box easily.   
Robin was pinned between the kitchen and his glorious body and was suddenly aroused again. He was gorgeous. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more to go to completion! It's been super fun! Thank you so much for all the comments I've received so far <3 Getting feedback is amazing ^^ Especially since it's my first try in writing in this fandom.


	31. Day 31: "What are you smiling about?" - Encore

* * *

Cormoran’s chest was officially her favourite place in the whole world and she never wanted to leave. Her cheek right against his heart, her left arm splaying across it was tucked under him on the other side. He was holding her with one arm and smoking, and even though she wasn’t fond of cigarettes in bed, she couldn’t help but feel peaceful. She moved, resting her chin on him, observed him puff out the smoke and smiled. He looked at her, smirking: “What are you smiling about?” her smile became only more open and happy. “Us” was her only reply. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we are at the end! Happy Halloween! 
> 
> This has been really fun for me, I hope it was for you as well!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages, and it's my first time doing Drabbles.  
> I've tried my best to stick to British English, but I have no idea if I managed. So please forgive any incongruency language wise.  
> Even though I'm pretty fluent, English is my second language, and nobody else but me has read and corrected this.


End file.
